Our little Garden
by Silverblaze2104
Summary: Frisk has finally broken the barrier and freed the monsters. Monsters are all over the world and monster-human relationships are going well with Frisk, Chara and Asriel as ambassador. However, their little adventure has just begun. Frisk/Chara are androgynous and are hermaphrodites/futas in this fanfic. SIN/LEMON/FLUFF INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys. Welcome to the new fanfic 'Our little Garden'. Just a heads up, just like 'Come find me', there will be the mindscape. Just remember that thoughts :** _'Hello, nice to meet you.'_ **can't be heard. Only in the mindscape :** _'Hello, nice to meet you.'_ **Then Frisk's thought can be heard.**

 **Tell me what you think of the fanfic, I'm always open to reviews/PM, and don't forget like and favourite if you like what you read.**

* * *

~~~Frisk POV

"It's... It's beautiful. Thank you, my child, for freeing us from the underground." I smile at mom and look over at the friends that I'd made during my time in the underground. Mom, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore. All seven of us were standing right outside the now broken barrier and were watching the sunset. The evening sun made the sky shine with a bright golden light. After watching the sunset, we decided to head back underground and postpone of first contact with humans until tomorrow.

After dinner, I went back into my room and lay down to sleep. However, sleep didn't come.

 _'What's wrong Frisk? Can't sleep?'_

 _'Yeah...'_

 _'It's about what Sans huh?'_ I nodded. _'It's just... We haven't spoke since... since that happened...'_

 _'Since your genocide run the previous time huh?'_ After I'd found out about Chara, I made a choice. I RESET and did a genocide run. I threw away everything that I worked for in order to save them. Granted, we had only just broke the barrier when i RESET and went on my genocide run, but it still hurt, especially Sans. _'He probably hates me. Apart from the regular dialogue, we haven't talked much... I'm just worried that we won't reconcile.'_

 _'How about you worry about that tomorrow?'_

 _'Yeah... I'll do that. Tomorrow, I talk to him about it. Good night, Chara.'_

 _'Good night, Frisk... Also, thanks... for saving me. It... it really means a lot to me.'_

 _'Don't worry about it, didn't we agree that we'd look out for each other?'_

 _'Yes... yes we did.'_

~~~Frisk POV

That morning, after the seven of us watched the sunrise together, I pulled Sans away from the group and led him to a corner. Sans wasn't looking at me. He had his hood up and he avoided eye contact. I sign to him, "S-sans... I know... I know that it must've hurt when you found out that I'd RESET and then went on a genocide run, b-but I had a good reason to." He still did not respond or look at me. "P-please Sans... Please forgive me. I-I just want us to go back to being friends again." I sign again. When he still didn't respond, I looked down on at the floor. Drop after drop, my tears fell onto the ground. "Promise me..." Hearing his voice for the first time in the entire conversation, I immediately tilted my head up to look at him. "Promise me that this'll be the last time that you RESET. Please... I'm not sure if I can take one more RESET. So please... Promise me..."

"Yes! I promise S-sans! I promise!" I sign to him.

"So, who did you save?"

"I to saved Chara." I signed. "I found out tha previous pacifist run that Chara's SOUL was still stuck in the underground. I had to perform a RESET in order to meet Chara and that way, I could fully allow Chara's SOUL to reside in my body and enable her to exit the underground and live with us on the surface."

"I see. Heh... you really are a true pacifist to the bitter end huh? Welp, we better get back to the guys. Wouldn't wanna rattle Tori's bones now would we." He says giving me a mischievous grin. I couldn't hold myself and covered my mouth, trying to hide the silent giggle that made its way out.

Thus, we walked back to the group... and down the mountain.

~~~Sans POV

It felt good, knowing that the kid wouldn't RESET anymore. Felt like a boulder was removed from my shoulder. After the seven of us wen down, we met with the Ebott city leaders and came to an agreement. While the city remained to the humans, the area around Mt. Ebott remained to the monsters. We also retained our monarchy with King Asgore remaining king, though Tori still refused to live with him. Makes me feel bad for the guy. Though, now that we're on the surface, I've got some plans of my own.

~~~Frisk POV

When we met with the leaders of Ebott city, both sides agreed we needed an ambassador. So I was quite surprised when Asgore asked me to become the ambassador. In the end, I agreed. I was a little scared at first, but with reassurances from my friends, I calmed down.

Soon, the monsters had built a small settlement at the base of the mountain. Asgore had wanted to be the one to name it, but after much discussion we agreed that I should name it as ambassador to the monsters. So i named it 'Fabre'.

Right now, many countries have opened up to the idea of monsters. The humans were surprisingly accepting of monsters, making the intergration of monsters in human society much easier. Another reason was due to the fact that monster technology and research if far more advanced than any of the humans'. Many humans wanted to learn more about tha monsters, as did the monsters wanted to learn more about humans.

That was all two months ago. Now, monsters could be seen anywhere. Though there were a few anti-monster groups, there were no major problems caused.

Most monsters chose to stay in Fabre including Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and mom. Naturally, I stayed with mom. Mom has finally forgiven Asgore for everything that his has regarding the first few children that fell into the underground, though she chose to stay single as she doesn't see him as the man she once loved anymore. Though I think I can come up with another reason why.

"Frisk, breakfast is ready." mom calls from the kitchen.

Mom and I live in a cozy two story house with three bedrooms, a toilet and a game room on the second floor with a living room, kitchen, toilet, store room and garage on the first floor.

Walking out of the toilet, I walk down the stairs and into the living room. "Morning Frisk"

"Good morning Flowey." I sign. I pick him up by the pot and walk over to the dining table. "Good morning, my children."

"Morning mom." replys Flowey. "Good morning mom." I sign to her for both Chara and myself. It took awhile but after about a month ago, I finally had the courage to tell everyone about Chara and Flowey. When mom and Asgore found out, they were... shocked, to say the least. However, after talking with Alphys, we found out that we might be able to give both Chara and Asriel new bodies. Though Asriel wanted to only be called his actual name when he was in his actual body. So we still call him Flowey, for now. After all, today was the day that both of them would get their new bodies! Mom drove both Flowey and I to Alphys' new lab.

We arrive at her lab and she brings us inside. We walk deep into the lab and I see a huge machine with three large glass cylinders.

"S-so, I guess I'll start off my explaining what's gonna happen later. F-frisk, I need you to stand in the chamber in the middle. It'll extract some Determination from you and t-transfer it into the two chambers on either side along with the other s-six aspects of a SOUL. At the same time, Chara's SOUL and Flowey will be in either c-chamber. The m-machine will take the seven aspects of a SOUL; Determination, Perseverence, Integrity, Patience, Kindness, Justice, Bravery and will construct a new body for the t-two of them as well as a new SOUL for Flowey. A-alright, we're ready when you are Frisk." Taking this as my cue, I walk up the the chamber on the right and place Flowey inside. I pull Chara's SOUL out of my chest and place it inside the chamber on the left. Finally, I step into the center chamber. I look over to mom and she has a wooried expression on her face. "D-don't worry, Toriel. The machine has a built-in emergency stop button on the panel here. I-if anything goes wrong, I'll immediately stop it."

"Alright, I trust you."

"T-thank you. Alright Frisk, I'm s-starting the machine." I nod to Alphys and take a deep breath. The machine comes to life as my chamber fills up with a bright red gas which I assume is Determination. I see Alphys darting from screen to screen and button to button, no doubt to make sure that everything was going as planned. The machine lights up in a myriad of colours. Soon, the machine shuts off and the door to my chamber opens up. I step out and look over to both side but neither Chara nor Asriel has come out yet, so I stand next to mom and wait.

~~~Chara POV

It was so weird. One moment I'm a SOUL floating around in the chamber, the next I feel a little disorientated. Soon, the chamber door opens as the gas that filled it slowly flowed out while I stood in it to regain my bearings. After what felt like five minutes but was actually about fifteen seconds, I stepped out of the chamber and looked at mom and Frisk. "M-mom... F-frisk..." I ran to them as they both opened their arms and I hugged them both. "H-hey, don't forget about me!" I turn to look at where the voice came from and out from the chamber on the right came Asriel. All four of us got into a group hug as tears and words were exchanged. Though the moment was short lived as we heard a voice we didn't expect to hear. "Uh... guys. A little help would be nice!" We all turn to look at the chamber on the right and as all the gas flows out of it, we spot a familiar yellow flower inside. "Flowey!?" everyone in the room yells. Well, all except me. I pick flowey up and we all turn to Alphys for some answers. "I-i think what happened is that since Flowey and Asriel are like two seperate consciences, s-so I think that when Asriel got a new SOUL and body, Asriel and Flowey's conscience seperated fully with Flowey's conscience returning to his body." We all nodded in understanding.

"Well then, I'm sure everyone is tired. So how about the four of us go back home hmm?" The four of us agree and we leave Alphys' lab and head home. By the time we get back, it's already 2pm and mom begins cooking lunch as the four of us return to my room.

~~~Asriel POV

"So, now that we're all back home, what do you guys wanna talk about first?" I ask. I look around and Chara says "How about something simple. Let's talk about who's gonna sleep where." I see Chara and Frisk look to each other and smiling. This time, it's Flowey that starts. "I don't really care who I sleep with. As long as I get my own side of the room."

"Alright. Frisk and I are gonna sleep in here. Azzy, you and Flowey can sleep in the other room."

"Alright. What next?"

~~~Chara POV

After about and hour, we had most things sorted out. Mom called us out for lunch and we told her about the things we sorted out. She agreed to let Frisk and I share a room while Azzy shared a room with Flowey. "Well then, since you four of you seem to have everything under control, how about we get to setting up your rooms after lunch?"

"Ok!" Asriel and I say while Frisk and Flowey simply nod. I look over and can't help but feel a little put off by the fact that Frisk and I are seperated now. Frisk and I used to be able to share our thoughts and feel what either one felt. Now, I can't feel it. However, at that moment, I thought I heard someone call me and listen intently this time. _'Chara, can you hear me? It's me, Frisk.'_ _'Wait, what!?'_ _'F-frisk!?'_

 _'Chara! It works! We can still hear each other's thought and feel each other's feelings.'_

 _'Frisk, I think I know why. Remember how our SOULs were entwined with each other? Well, I think that has caused some kind of connection between our SOULs. We should ask mom about it, maybe she knows more.'_

Frisk nods and I turn to look at mom who's talking with Flowey. "Hey, mom."

"Yes Chara?"

"You know how Frisk and I could talk to each other through our thoughts?" Mom gives me a questioning look and nods. "Well, it seems that we can still do it."

"Oh! I see. Well, That is what monsters normally refer to as a SOUL bonding. A SOUL bond usually happens when two SOULs create a connection which allows both parties to feel and hear the other's emotions and thoughts. The bond happens when both parties share a little bit of their SOUL with the other. Normally, only monsters that are extremely close with each other create a SOUL bond."

"How close is close?"

"Well, it's mainly monsters that are in a relationship that have a SOUL bond. Though there are exceptions where the SOUL bond is formed unintentionally." After listening to mom's explanation, Frisk and I went up into our room to settle the placement of our things before having dinner and getting a good night's rest.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, so here's the first chapter. Sin/Lemon/Fluff will only come in the future chapters. Also, if anyone wants any specific shipping, PM me and I'll write a one-shot/short fanfic about that ship. Also, check out my other fanfics and remember, 'Come find me', 'Our little Garden' and 'My shining Star' WILL make a crossover with one another in the future.**

 **Feel free to review my fanfics and to PM me if you have any shipping requests or questions.**

 **~Until out dreams fade to dust**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ Chara POV

*yawn* _'What time is it?'_ Checking the my phone, I find out that it's only 8am. _'Oh come on! Why'd I wake up this early?'_ Looking over to Frisk's bed, I see them still sound asleep, the covers rising and falling gently in sync with their breaths. Walking over to Frisk's bed, I sit down next to them. _'Wow... They look so cute like this.'_ Sweeping some hair out of their face, I get a good glimpse of their cute sleeping face. I lean my face in and give them a gentle kiss on their cheek. "Soon Frisk... Soon..."

Walking out of our room, I turn right and walk down the stairs and plop myself down on the couch and switch on the television. Flipping through the channels, I sigh and switch off the television. It seems there was nothing interesting showing right now, which meant I had to try other ideas to kill time. Frisk normally woke up after 9am so I had at least forty-five minutes until they would wake up. _'Guess I'll try to go back to sleep.'_ Walking back into the room, I look at my bed and over to Frisk's. They looked so peaceful. Suddenly, a thought came into my head. Pulling up the blanket, I slipped into the bed and instantly felt warm. Not because of how cozy and thick the blanket was, but rather because of the human body that lay next to me. _'This feels... nice...'_ However, as I was about to fall asleep, Frisk rolled over in their sleep and now we lay face to face. My face felt warmer as blood rush into my face, though if anyone saw it they would undoubtly miss it due to my naturally rosy cheeks. What made it worse was the fact that Frisk had decided to I would be her body pillow and hugged me. I could feel her hands and legs wrapping around me and instinctively pulling me closer. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying the moment. So much so that when Frisk pulled me closer, I naturally wrapped my hands around Frisk and scooted closer to them. Frisk felt cool. It was a contrast to my naturally warm body and it was welcomed. Frisk always had this gentle scent, it always reminded me of flowers, maybe rose or lavender.

I couldn't help myself, I wanted Frisk, I wanted them to be mine and mine only. "And I'll make that happen. Count on it, Frisk."

~~~ Frisk POV

Waking up was... Interesting, to say the least. I expected to wake up, see Chara still in bed and get ready for the day and help mom cook breakfast. Well, Chara was in bed, just, not the bed that I was expecting. Instead, I woke up to Chara sleeping right next to me with our faces nearly touching and our arms wrapped around each other. "Wait just a bit more Chara, a little more and I have everything ready." I say as I give Chara a peck on their cheek and untangle myself from them.

Walking out, I can hear mom preparing breakfast in the kitchen. After washing up, I make my way down to the kitchen to join mom. "Ah, good morning my child."

"Good morning mom." I sign to her. "Today I'm thinking of making some pancakes. How about you make some for Chara and yourself and I'll make pancakes for Asriel, Flowey and myself. I nod as I prepare the batter. I liked cinnamon pancakes while Chara like chocolate pancakes. Soon, I'd made enough pancakes for the both of us and had placed them onto seperate plates. Next, I poured a cup of soy milk for myself and a cup of chocolate milk for Chara. Soon enough, mom and I were done with making breakfast and I was making my way up to mine and Chara's room to wake them up.

 _'Chara... Chara, wake up'_ No response. I tried shaking Chara and called out to them again. Still no response. Thinking hard, I decided to try something bolder. I pulled off the blanket and lifted them up and when their head was on my sholder, I blew a cool breath onto their neck to which they instantly woke up. _'Good morning sleepy head, breakfast is ready'_

"Mhm... five more minutes Frisk." *yawn* "Five more minutes." *sigh* _'Chara, we both know that your five minutes is gonna stretch longer than five minutes.'_

"Alright, alright. I'm up. What's for breakfast?" Chara asks as they scrtch their head. _'Pancakes. Chocolate pancakes and chocolate milk for you, cinnamon pancakes and soy milk for me.'_ I walk down and take my seat at the dining table. Soon, enough, everyone was here. Chara was on my right with Asriel and Flowey on my left and mom directly opposite of me.

After breakfast, I told mom that I was going out and that I would be back at about 2pm.

~~~ Chara POV

 _'I'd better go too. Gotta make sure everything is perfect.'_ Grabbing my wallet and changing my clothes, I make my way back down and told mom I was going out as well and that I'd be back around the same time as Frisk. Once I was outside, I could see Frisk walking off to the bus stop. I called out to them and they waited for me. "Where're you going?" I ask. _'I'm going to the mall. How about you?'_

"Same here." After about five minutes, the bus arrived and we were on our way to the mall. The bus ride was mostly silent with a few short conversations. Finally, we made it to the mall and we went our seperate ways. I already had a plan and already knew what I needed to make my plan a success. Firstly, I went to a flower shop and bought a small bouquet of roses. Frisk always liked roses. Next, I went to the cosplay shop and bought a black and white maid outfit. Next, I went to a jewellery shop and paid for the pair of necklaces I had ordered a while back. The two necklaces have half hearts on them and both half can be put together to form a single red heart. Finally, I had everything prepared. My plan was ready and all I needed was to be alone with Frisk, and I had the perfect place.

~~~ Frisk POV

After Chara and I split up, I made my way to the jewellery store to pay for the pair of bracelets. One had Chara's name etched into it while the other had my name etched into it. Next I went to a cosplay store and paid for a set that consisted of cat ears, cat paws to be put on my hands and feet and a movable cat tail. Finally, I went to the candy store and bought a small box of Chara's favourite chocolate.

 _'Good, I have everything. Now, I just need to bring Chara to a nice, isolated place where we can be alone.'_

~~~ 3rd person POV

Both were prepared. Both had a plan, a plan to confess their love, a plan to make the other person their's. Both knew it would work. Both knew that the feelings of the other, yet neither knew that they both knew how they felt about each other. However, they were both deteremined to make their plan a success.

At about 12.30pm, Chara and Frisk met up at the center of the mall where the foodcourt was. They had lunch together thought neither revealed what they had bought. Luckily, they had both gone to opposite sides of the mall to get their things. However, now, both had one last hurdle to cross. Both people went silent and thought in unison, _'How am I going to ask them to follow me alone without them suspecting anything?'_

~~~ Frisk POV

When we got home, I immediately placed all the things I had bought under my bed. I know, such an original place to hide things. Sarcasm aside, I needed to be quick. It was about 2pm and I had a package arriving soon, maybe in half an hour time. Before then, I needed to make sure that everything was perfect. I didn't settle for anything else, it had to be absolutely. Today was the day. Today...I will confess to Chara. Once I was sure I had everything ready for tonight, I walked out of my room and went to the game room to pass the time until my package arrived. It seemed that Chara was out in the backyard playing with Asriel and Flowey. I could see them from the window of the game room. I couldn't help the smile that formed on lips, I just felt happy when Chara was happy.

Picking out a game, I placed the disk into the disk tray and started the game. Soon enough, my package had arrived and I paused my game and rushed to the door. A deliveryman was holding a small parcel and I signed my name on the form and closed the door. Mom asked me what I had ordered and I told her that it was a secret until later. Luckily, she didn't question me any further. The three of them were still in the backyard which was good. Bringing the package into my room, I made sure to lock the door before opening the package. Inside, was a tube of lipstick. However, it wasn't just any regular lipstick, this was actually a tube of chocolate lipstick. _'Good, now everything is ready.'_ All I had to do know was find a way to get Chara to follow me alone after before dinner. Placing the lipstick next to all the things I had bought earlier under my bed and went back into the game room and resumed my game.

~~~ Chara POV

After Frisk went into our room with the things they bought at the mall, I kept the things I had bought in the storeroom. Afterwards, I joined Asriel and Flowey in the backyard and we started playing games together. I already had everything ready and I just needed to get Frisk alone with me.

At 5.30pm, I asked mom if Frisk and I could go out to watch the sunset. "Alright, my child. As long as both of you make it back for dinner."

"Ok mom." Walking to the storeroom, I took out the bag with the things I had bought. _'Hey, Frisk. Do you remember the secret area we found on the side of Mt. Ebott?'_

 _'Yes. Why?'_

 _'Well, could you meet me there at 6pm? Mom gave us permission to go.'_

 _'Sure. Actually, I wanted to ask you the same thing.'_

 _'Oh, sure. See you Frisk.'_

 _'See you, Chara'_

~~~ Frisk POV

When Chara spoke to me using the SOUL bond, I was in mine and Chara's room and were grabbing the things I had bought. After my conversation with Chara, I pocketed the lipstick and placed all the things in a larger bag. "See you mom." I sign to her. "Alright, make sure to be back before dinner." Nodding, I walked out the door and headed to the site. Soon enough, I made it to the site to see Chara sitting there with a big bag on her right. Walking up to them, I placed my hand on their shoulder and they turned to look at me. "Heyya. Could you turn you back to me while I get some stuff." Chara asks me. "Sure." I sign back. "As long as you do the same for me."

"Alright, let's do it." Both of us turned around and I grabbed the bracelets, chocolate and costume. "Alright. Frisk, you ready?"

 _'Ready.'_

"Alright, after three, we'll both turn around. 3... 2... 1... Turn." As I turn around, I see Chara holding a bouquet, costume and the necklaces. Both of us are lost and Chara starts first. "Um... This is awkward. How about I go first?" I nod and Chara Looks me directly in the eye.

"Frisk... Since the Underground, I had adored you. You were kind to everyone no matter what and you never gave up on anyone. Even someone like me. I know that you achieved a happy ending by saving all the monsters and even Asriel and I. However, I want to make sure that you stay happy for the rest of your life and I would do anything for you. Frisk, I love you."

I couldn't help it. My eyes were tearing up but I wiped my tears on my sleeve and I calmed myself before starting.

"Chara." I said. Chara was visibly stunned. Probably because they thought I was mute. I actually could talk, it's just that I don't like to and my voice is naturally extremly soft and light. "Chara, before I answer you, I need you to hear this. Chara, since the Underground, you have cared for me and you stuck with me through thick and thin. You helped me when I was lost and gave me something to look forward to. Just seeing you happy makes me happy, and I plan to make everyday with you a happy day. Chara, I love you too."

After the both of us confessed our love for each other, we both laughed and sat down next to each other. Both of us showed the other the things we had bought for the other at the mall, and we agreed that we had to try out the costumes soon. After we were done showing the things we had bought, we sat down and looked out towards the setting sun. "Hey, Chara..." I said. "Yeah?" Chara asked, looking over to me. "I actually have one more thing for you. It came in a package while you were out playing with Asriel and Flowey on the backyard." I pulled out the lipstick and took off the cap and showed Chara the chocolate lipstick. Chara stared at it with wide eyes and then looked over to me. I applied the lipstick and looked to Chara with pleading eyes. Chara leaned forward and their hands found their way to my shoulders and mine found their way around Chara's neck. I leaned forward and we both closed our eyes as our lips connected. The moment our lips made contact, I could already feel the sparks between us and I instantly knew that this was meant to be. Chara became bolder and I felt her tongue press against my lips, asking to be let in. I complied and allowed Chara's tongue to slip in and I felt our tongues slide against one another. It was intoxicating, to say the least. Soon, Chara leaned forward and pressed their whole body onto mine and they pushed me onto the ground as they lay on top of me, still kissing me intensely.

We broke apart earlier than I had wanted to but breathing was a basic need. "Hey, Frisk. Am I the only one that knows that you can speak?" Chara asks as we stare in each other's eyes. Looking straight into Chara's beautiful scarlet red eyes, I kissed them on the lip and replied. "Yup. The one and alone."

"Good. Cuz this is our secret and our secret only." I giggle at Chara's blatant attempt at flirting and stare at Chara.

~~~ Chara POV

Frisk's eyes were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They shone with a bright, sky blue colour. They showed Frisk's gentle and caring nature, which was one of the things about Frisk that I fell in love with. "Frisk, we'd better head back, before mom gets mad at us."

"Alright. Let's go."

"Oh, and one more thing Frisk."

"Mhm?"

I take the lipstick and place it in Frisk's hand and wrap their fingers around it. "You keep this. I have a feeling that we'll need this a lot in the future." Frisk blushes madly and looks down at the ground and simply nods. Packing the things we'd brought up, we made our way down back home. On the way down, I grabbed Frisk's hand and we walked down hand in hand, content with what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Guys, I won't be able to post chapters for about two weeks, so hang tight. I will get back to writing more chapters as soon as I can. Until then.**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ Chara POV

It's been a while since Frisk and I confessed to each other, and I'm extremely happy that Frisk agreed to share their room with me. Now, instead of sleeping in our own seperate beds, we pushed both our beds together to form a larger bed that we share. Everyday I spend with Frisk is like a dream to me. We tell each other about almost everything, and as Frisk promised, they only speak to me and me only. Frisk and mom are out grocery shopping right now while Azzy, Flowey and I stayed at home. Azzy has been diligently practicing his magic and has finally been able to summon and use all the weapons he had when he was the God of Hyperdeath back in the Underground.

Due to her research on SOULs, Alphys became a big shot scientist and she found out that while humans have not practiced magic for so long, they still retained the innate ability to use magic due to the fact that human SOULs can only be one of the seven SOUL types so humans can still use magic that is related to their SOUL type. For example, Frisk and I can use red magic, an extremly rare and powerful magic type due to our SOUL type being that of Determination. However, Frisk being the pacifist they are, prefers to not use magic for violence but rather to protect and help others. That's where I come in. If Frisk won't fight, then I'll fight. Though if anyone tries to cause harm to Frisk, they'll have to go through Sans first. Yup, you heard that right. Sans is actually doing stuff, he's actually doing his job. Apparently, he became Frisk's personal bodyguard, even though Frisk is powerful enough on their own. Surprisingly, Papyrus actually became a famous chef with his spaghetti selling like hotcakes. After coming to the surface, Papyrus got many cook books and he's been constantly improving the taste of his spaghetti and has even come up with a few interesting and new spaghetti. Asgore works as the gardener of mom's school, mom works as both the principal and a teacher at her school and she even managed to put Azzy, Frisk and I in the same class and teaches us certain subjects as well.

Undyne retired from her job as royal guard captain and now lives together with Alphys and works as the gym teacher in the school. Once, she challenged my class to dodgeball. Everyone except Azzy, Frisk and I thought it would be an easy victory since we outnumbered her. However, everyone else got hit by Undyne's shots, leaving only Azzy, Frisk and I. Everyone expected Azzy and I to be the last ones standing, but most didn't expect Frisk to last as long as they did. Truth be told, that was to be expected as Frisk was physically weaker than me, but they are very flexible and agile. Though it was hilarious to see their reactions when they saw how good Frisk was at dodging. Since Undyne was so strong physically, she allowed the three of us to us our magic. The three of us worked as a team, Azzy and I were in charge of attacking while Frisk was in charge of intercepting incoming balls and defending Azzy and I. What made the game even more intense was the fact that since Frisk and I were the only humans with the Determination SOUL type in the whole school, so we could create what's called a 'time bubble'. Basically, only people with the Determination SOUL type can move in 'time bubbles' and time within the 'time bubble' is frozen. However, the 'time bubble' can only cover varying amount of area depending on the user's ability. So the other students saw Frisk and I creating 'time bubbles' to fight back against Undyne. Eventually, the game ended in a tie since we ran out of time.

At the moment, I was surfing the web on my computer, looking for ideas. What ideas you ask? Ideas for my date with Frisk of course. Frisk doesn't know it, but I'm already planning for our first date. Since it's our first date, I want to make it the most impactful and memorable first date ever. I've already got the outline of the whole date planned out, now I just need to prepare a few more things and I'll be done. Walking over to my cupboard, I opened it and checked on the maid outfit I'd bought previously. _'Alright, everything's ready. Now, to wait for Frisk.'_

As if on cue, I hear the door open the moment I close the cupboard door. _'Speak of the devil.'_ I walk down to see mom and Frisk in the kitchen packing the groceries... with Sans standing at the door... "Hi Sans."

"Hi Chara." Sans said to me as he walked in and closed the door behind him before taking a seat on the couch. Suddenly, I feel a light tapping on my shoulder and I turn around to find that it was Frisk who was tapping on my shoulder. "What's up Frisk?"

"Chara, could you go call Azzy and Flowey down? Dinner is gonna be ready soon." They sign to me. "Alright." I walk up and knock on Azzy's and Flowey's room. The door opens and I step in to see Azzy playing a game on his computer while Flowey was reading a book. Apparently Flowey was the one who opened the door for me using one of his vines. Just recently, Alphys built some wheels onto Flowey's pot, so now he can move around on his own, though it's pretty easy to tell where he's going thanks to the tread marks left behind especially since his wheels use miniature tank tracks for wheels. The three of us make our way down the stairs and we see Sans seating at the dining table while mom and Frisk brought the food to the table. After dinner, mom told us that she was had something to tell us regarding her and Sans. Frisk, Azzy, Flowey and I already knew what mom was gonna talk about though.

~~~ Frisk POV

After dinner, mom finally told us that she was going out with Sans. Though Chara, Azzy, Flowey and I already expected this. Mom also said that Sans and her were going on a date and that she'd be back late in the night. That meant that the four of us would be on our own, so Chara's probably going to make their move then. I wave to the two of them as they leave for their date and I close the door before walking up and into mine and Chara's room. When I entered, Chara was sitting on our combined beds and told me to take a seat. They closed and locked the door and sat next to me. "Hey Frisk, it's been a while since we confessed our feelings to each other, and I know we haven't been on a date yet. So, would you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course I would Chara." I say. "Though I already knew you were planning something for a while now."

"H-how did you-?"

"Chara, you aren't exactly the best person at being secretive. Plus, we share a room." I say to them. "So, where we going?"

"It's a secret." Chara says as they placed a finger on my lips. "You're just going to have to wait Frisk." Smirking, Chara pushes me onto the bed so my back is on the bed and they're on top of me., essentially pinning me to the bed. "Though I'm willing to give a little teaser if you want." They say, a devious smile forming. "Then I'll have to take you up on your offer then." I say as I wrapped my arms around Chara's neck. "Alrighty then, you asked for it." Chara says as they lean down to kiss me. Chara kisses me passionately and I kiss back with just as much vigor and passion. As our lips part, a trail of saliva stretches across, only serving to increase our hunger and lust. Hungry for more, Chara moved their right hand down to my stomach and they looked at me with lust in their eyes. Placing my left hand on Chara's right hand, I guided it under my sweater and up to my chest before moving both my hands under Chara's sweater and wrapping them around Chara's bare back. Chara's skin is always so smooth, it feels like I'm touching a doll.

Chara leans down once more and our lips connect. I feel Chara's tongue on my lip, asking to be let in. I open my mouth and Chara's tongue enters into my mouth. Our tongues slide over one another in an intimate kiss. I involuntarily moaned into Chara's mouth as I felt them grope my breasts. Luckily, Chara's mouth muffled the sound so no one should have heard me. Chara's tongue explored my mouth while their hands groped my breasts, all the while my grip on their back tightened but not tight enough to hurt them. As the kiss ended and we parted, I lay there on the bed, looking up at Chara. "C-Chara... M-more, more..." I say between pants. "My, my... Getting greedy aren't we Frisk?" Chara says, purposely leaning down close to me but just enough that our faces nearly touched while holding me down. "C-Chara..." I say as I regained my breath. "Yes, my dear Frisk?"

"You can be such an ass sometimes."

Chuckling, Chara leans down fully and kisses me briefly before saying. "I know... But that's one of my charms." Once more, Chara leaned down, only this time, it wasn't to kiss me on the lip. Chara leaned down and started kissing, licking and even biting my neck. I removed one hand from under Chara's sweater and covered my mouth with it to muffle the moans that were making their way out of my mouth. I couldn't tell how much time had passed since we started, Chara was like a drug and I just couldn't get my fill of them. Right now during this moment, nothing else seemed to matter to me except Chara. All too soon, Chara stopped what they were doing and kissed me gently on the forehead before sitting up and pulling me up into a sitting position with me leaning on Chara and my head on their shoulder. "T-That was... awesome... " I say to Chara in between breathes. "Well then, I'm glad you like it."

I wrapped my hands around Chara's stomach and they placed their left hand across my back and on my left shoulder and pulled me closer to them. "Wait 'til tomorrow. I'll make sure to show you and even better time."

"Can't wait."

~~~ Chara POV

 _'That was great... Now I'm even more excited for tomorrow...'_ I think to myself. "Hey Frisk?"

"Yea?"

"It's late, we'd better get some sleep, or we won't have enough energy tomorrow. I got the whole day planned out, so you'd better be prepared for the best first date of your life." I say, leaning my head on Frisk's head. "Ok."

"But before we that, how bout we take a bath. Our little... activity... made me work up a sweat, if you get my drift." Frisk blushes madly at my clear flirtations with them and I chuckle before standing up and leaving the room to take my bath.

Stepping into the bath, I lock the door and begin undressing myself. As I unhook my bra and pull down my panties, my extra appendage comes out into full view. "That was dangerous, if I didn't stop then, I might've tried going further." Breathing a sigh of relief, I turn the handle and let the hot water run over my body and wash away all of both mine and Frisk's sweat.

~~~ Frisk POV

 _'I should probably bring that...'_ Standing up, I walk over to my table and pick up the chocolate lipstick and place it next to my purse before grabing some new clothes to change into after my bath and placing them on the table and taking a seat on the bed. Thinking back to my... activity... with Chara, I feel my face heat up. Suddenly, I feel the bulge in my pants growing slowly but surely. Moving quickly, I walk to the door and lock it before returning to the bed and trying to calm myself down. _Calm down... Calm down... Don't think about them. Don't think about how hot they are... This isn't working...'_ Grabbing a book from the shelf, I start reading, trying to calm myself. Success! It finally died down, just in time too, in that exact moment, I hear someone turning the door knob and trying to open the door but to no avail. Walking over, I unlock the door and see Chara standing there with a towel around her neck and their hair shining slightly from the remaining water in their hair. "I'm done Frisk, your turn." They stay stepping forward into the room and I exit. Walking into the bathroom, I undress and step under the shower before noticing a heart on the wall right above the handles to controls the temperature drawn using liquid soap. "Hehe, I love you too Chara..."

* * *

 **Heyya guys, I'm back. I know... I screwed up big time, but I'm back now! So to make up for lost time, expect some rapid-fire chapters.**

 **I made a new fanfic called 'Three's a crowd' that's posted on Thursdays. It will make the crossover along with this one, 'Come find me' and 'My shining Star'. See ya guys next chapter.**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Talking:** "Hello!"

 **Talking through SOUL bond:** _"Hello!"_

* * *

~~~ Frisk POV  
Looking at myself with the mirror one more time, I deem myself to be dressed appropriately before making my way down the flight of stairs to my date, Chara. As I was descend said stairs, I noticed Chara standing next to the door , already dressed up for our date. It was only when I finally descended the stairs and stood in front of them that I would marvel at their beauty. Chara stood tall, wearing a green and yellow striped shirt and brown jeans. Their scarlet red eyes shone brilliantly, while their clothes clung to them tightly, accentuating their already alluring figure even more. I just couldn't help but stare a little at them. It was only when Chara called my name that I was awoken from my trance. Taking my hand in theirs, they led me out the door and we began our walk to the taxi stand. On our way there, Chara stopped in their tracks and turned to face my before saying "So, you like what you see?" as they wiggled their eyebrows. I was caught oogling. To say I was embarrased would not be far from the truth. I shielded my face from view, hoping Chara wouldn't notice me blushing. Either it worked or Chara decided to spare me from further humiliation as they stopped their teasing, grasped my hand and continued walking to the taxi stand with me trailing behind them. When we finally reached the taxi stand, we found out that we were the only two people there, which I decided to make use of. Slowly, I began shifting myself closer to Chara until I could lean my head on their shoulder. Chara has always been slightly taller than me, which made their shoulder the perfect height for me to rest my head comfortably. I hugged their left arm and closed my eyes, content with simply sitting there in silence. After some time, a taxi that would take us to our destination had arrived. Boarding the bus, Chara and I were greeted by the taxi driver, who was a rabbit monster. "Ah, good morning princesses. How may I be of service?" I was about to tell the driver that there was no need to address us as 'princess', and that calling us by our names would suffice, when Chara told him our destination.

"We'd like to go to MTT mall." Chara said. They didn't tell me what they had planned for the day as they wanted it to be a secret, so only Chara knew where to go. "Right away." The drive to MTT mall was pleasent, the radio was playing one of Mettaton's new songs. Mettaton was an instant success, capturing the hearts of both humans and monsters alike. Surprisingly, he specifically stated in the beginning that he'd accept no other person or monster as his DJ except for his cousin, Napstablook. Now, the both of them are internationally acclaimed artists, often travelling overseas to hold live performances in many different places. Currently, we were headed to MTT mall, a huge shopping mall opened up by Mettaton. It's one of the many malls that Mettaton has opened up across the globe. However, the one we are headed to right now is the first mall Mettaton ever opened, it's also the biggest one of the bunch.

At last, we were approaching MTT mall. Pulling into the taxi stand situated in front of one of the few entrances to the mall, we were about to pay for the taxi fare when the rabbit monster stopped us and told us that we didn't need to pay. Chara and I tried to convince him that he should accept the payment, but he insisted that we didn't need to pay him. Eventually, we left the taxi, but not before giving him a hefty tip, as our way of making him accept some form of payment for the ride. Stepping out of the taxi, we walked into the mall. As we opened to doors, the cool air from inside blew past us and out the door.

Walking in, Chara first led me to the book store. While we were in there, Chara told me to have a look around, and that they'd pay for any books that I picked out and wanted. After looking around for a good half an hour, I'd finally found three books that I was interested in. Bringing them over to the cashier, Chara came forward and paid for them and we exited the book store. Chara probably chose the book store since they knew how much of a bookworm I could be sometimes. Holding my hand, they guided me towards our next stop, which was the movie theater. "Here Frisk, one ticket for you, one for me. I know how much you've wanted to watch this movie." Chara says as they hand me a ticket. _"Thanks so much Chara!"_ I say to them using our SOUL bond, giving them a hug. "Don't mention it, now how about we go inside before the movie starts?" Chara says, pointing to the sign that showed that the theater that was going to play the movie we were about to watch was ready for people to enter. Nodding my head, I grab them by the hand and walked quickly to the theater. Chara had apparently chosen two seats closer to the back, where not many people were. We were actually and the only two at our row of seats, with no one else sitting behind us. Considering that this movie has been out for a while, it makes sense that many people would have seen it already. Taking this chance, I reach my right hand over the handrest and take Chara's hand in mine. We hold each other's hand and enjoy the movie together. Chara apparently felt bold. So they reached over and cupped my chin before pulling my face to theirs and kissing me passionately before pulling away. Smiling, I lean my head on their shoulder and we continue watching the movie. After the movie, both of us had lunch at an MTT burger joint. While waiting for our Chara to bring our food over, I opened up my purse and peered in to see the chocolate lipstick. I close my purse and turn to the bag of books next to me and finally, my gaze ended back on Chara. Our foor was ready and they were carrying it over to the table. When we were finished with our foof, Chara brought me to the arcade. We played many games there. There was even a horror game for two players only. I was never that good with horror related things and I'm sure Chara got me to play that horror game with them just to take advantage of me hugging and clinging closely to them every time I got spooked by the game. We played a game where you had to stack cubes on top of each other to win a prize, which I beat. Thanks to my adventures in the Underground, I'd become very proficient at dodging and trained my reaction timing to be quite fast, so the game was not that difficult. I actually won and mp3 player from the stacker game that I gave to Chara as a present.

After the arcade, we went around, looking at clothes among other things. We tried on a wide variety of clothes. Chara and I even picked out a few clothes that we wanted the other to try on and see how it would look on them. Chara ended up buying a blue and white summer dress that came with a matching hat, a blue and black dress with yellow flower patterns on it as well as a new blue and purple striped sweater that would leave my shoulders exposed. Despite Chara saying I didn't need to get them anything, I insisted that I wanted to buy them something. So, I had them pick out three things they wanted from the clothes store. In the end, I bought a red summer dress, a black blazer as well as a sweater of the same design as the one they bought for me, except that it had green and yellow srtipes instead of blue and purple. Soon, it was already half past seven. Chara brought me to a fancy and famous restaurant owned by a vulkin, who was a friend of Chara and I. Apparently it was so famous that you had to reserve a seat at least a week in advance to even be able to get a seat. I couldn't believe Chara would go this far for me! When the waiter guided us in, I was pleasently surprised that he guided us to one of the booths at the end of the restaurant. There were only eight booths in total and all of the had curtains that could be drawn to block people from looking in or out the booth. The waiter guided us to a booth all the way at the corner. Chara and I sat across from each other and we picked up our menus and looked through the wide variety of fantastic food choices avaliable to us. When we were ready to make our order, I pressed a small button on the end of the table that would alert the waiter or waitress that we were calling for one of them. Soon enough, a waiter opened the curtain slightly before stepping into the booth and pulling out a small notepad and a pen before writing down our orders. After taking down our dorders, he closed the curtains again and walked off. At this point in time, Chara and I were once again left alone with each other. Though it seemed that Chara was feeling a little sleepy, maybe from them getting this whole date prepared. _"Chara, why don't you take a nap? You seem really tired."_ I say to Chara with our SOUL bond. "Nah, it's fine Frisk. I'm fine." Shaking my head, I puff out my cheeks defiantly. Soon enough, Chara gave in to me and lay their head down on their arms on the table and fell asleep. Pulling out one of the books Chara bought for me, I flip to the first page and begin immersing myself in the world that the author has created. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that I finally looked away from my book and noticed the waiter standing at the entrance of the booth holding a tray of food. As he placed the food down on the table, I kept the book and began to rouse Chara from their slumber. Leaving the both of us to our meal, the waiter closed the curtains and left. Chara had ordered a medium rare steak while I ordered some smoked salmon. The salmon was so soft, the sauce perfectly complimented the salmon's natural taste.

Finishing up our food, we sat down in the booth for a while. It seemed that the lighting in the booths could be controlled by the customers of that specific booth to be brighter or dimmer. Chara intentionally made it dimmer, just enough that it made the situation that much more romantic. Chara wasn't by no means a romanticist, but they did know a little bit on the subject of romance. In a simple jesture of their love for me, they placed their left hand atop my right hand which was on the table and smiling gently at me. I smiled back at them.

Finally done with dinner, Chara and I walked out off the booth and they paid for our meal at the cashier before grasping hand in theirs and telling me that we weren't done yet. Puzzled, I looked to them for answers, but they just smirked. "Hold your horses Frisk, you'll see where's our last stop soon enough. I'm sure you'll love this." We walked to the taxi stand and when Chara told the driver our destination, I was quite surprised. Apparently our last stop was our own home! The ride home was spent with Chara and I both drifting off into a light slumber. But I remember that just before I fell asleep, Chara held my hand and leaned their head on mine. Waking up, I realised that we'd arrived and that Chara was still asleep. Gently shaking them awake, they let out a yawn before reaching into their pocket to pull out their wallet to pay for the taxi fare. However, I stopped them this time and paid for it instead. It seems that they'd relised that it would be futile to argue with me over the matter and just let me pay for the two of us. "So, where is this last stop?" I ask them them. "Don't worry, it's not too far from here."

Following closely behind Chara, they brought us to the park. It was lit by street lamps with benches litter about everywhere. Eventually, we arrived to a spot in the park that was the end of the park. Or so I thought. Chara held out hand to me and when I took their hand, they walked into the bush and under the trees, guiding me through the bush and trees. When we got to the other side, I was blown away by the beauty of the area. Apparently past the bush and tree was a small area filled with a myriad of flowers of so many different colours blooming at once. Even though there weren't any street lamps to light up the place, the stars shone just bright enough to provide adequate illumination to this spot. Patting a spot next to them in the middle of the flowers, they sat down before laying down on the ground. Walking over to them, I take a seat and stare at the night sky with it's stars shining like gems. "So? What'd you think?" They ask me. "This... It's beautiful. This is perfect. Thanks you so much Chara"

"Don't mention it."

While staring at the sky, an idea popped into my head. Pulling out the chocolate lipstick from my purse, I apply it on my lips and lie down on Chara's stomach before kissing them. This kiss wasn't a lust filled kiss like the one from previous day. It was slow, warm and gentle. Breaking apart, I stare straight into Chara's scarlet red eyes and get lost in them.

"Hey Frisk?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

"Do you actually mean it or are you saying it because of the chocolate lipstick?" I ask teasingly. Chuckling, Chara kissed me on the forehead and replied "Of course I meant you."

Smiling, I lay my head down on Chara's chest and slowly, I fall asleep atop Chara, content with simply laying there in this special spot only for Chara and I, our secret little garden.

* * *

 **Heyya! I'm sincerely sorry I couldn't post this on Tuesday. I fell very ill with a fever. I had 38.2 degree celsius(100.76 fahrenheit.) _ But I'm all better now, so I'll be back to the same schedule.**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	5. Chapter 5

~~~ Chara POV

The sun's rays rouse me from my sleep. I tried to go back to sleep by turning over and pulling the covers over my head but for some odd reason, I found that I couldn't move my arms at all. Trying to move my legs were a futile attempt as well. Trying to move my arms once more, I close my hands into fists and one of my hands squeezed onto something soft and squishy. Deciding to open my eyes and give up trying to go back to dreamland, I see Frisk asleep peacefully right in front of me. _'Oh yea, I forgot we fell alseep like this last night.'_ I smiled, it was nice seeing Frisk sleep so peacefully like this, it only served to make my sense of protecting Frisk increase. I couldn't move my legs because we intertwined our legs before sleeping and the reason I was unable to move my arms an inch was due to Frisk wrapping their arms around me in their sleep. Stretching my neck slightly, I lean my head forward to give Frisk a gentle peck on the lip and one more on their forehead, completely forgetting about the strange feeling I felt with my hands when I tried moving my arms. Laying my head back on the pillow, I stare straight at Frisk as I wait for them to wake up as well. Slowly, Frisk started to stir, their eyes fluttering open and eventually landing on me. A small smile graces their beautiful face and they lean their head forward to kiss me on the lip. "Good morning Chara."

"Morning sunshine." I reply with a smile. However, it was only then that I remembered that strange feeling I felt with my hands and I closed my hand again, feeling the same soft and squishy sensation. Only this time, the soft squishy sensation was accompanied by Frisk's voice. "C-Chara! W-W-What are you doing!?" Frisk blushed madly and her face turned a crimson red colour as they stared downwards. Following their gaze downwards, it was the that I finally realised what I had been squeezing. I'd been squeezing Frisk's boobs! Immediately removing my hand off Frisk boob, I turn my head to the side as my face burns up while my mind is in a total mess and failing to comprehend whatever was happening. After an extremely awkward moment, Frisk unwrapped their arms from me and hugged themselves around their boobs before speaking. "W-Well... T-That's one way to wake up..."

"Y-Yea."

"..."

"..."

"I forgive you Chara." Frisk says, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Hehe... Thanks frisk." I say, giving them a hug, this time being careful as to where my hands ended up. After the hug, both of us get up, freshen up and go down the stairs to the living room. Mom was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the four of us. Mom told us that Asriel was still asleep and that breakfast was going to be ready soon and to call Asriel down. Standing up, I walk back up to wake my up brother while Frisk stayed to help mom set up the table for breakfast.

*knock knock knock* "Yo Azzy, wake up." Placing my ear against the door, I hear no sound or response and with a shrug, open the door and let myself in. Walking in, I see Asriel still alseep in his bed with his phone next to him on his nightstand playing music through its speakers. Going up to him, I try telling him to wake up once more before an idea popped into my head. Smiling mischeviously, I grab the covers tightly and yank them off the bed, dragging Asriel along with it. Landing on the cold floor with an "Umf!". "Ow... What was that for Chara?" Asriel asked as he stood up groggily, hand clutching the part of his head that made contact with the ground. "Mom says breakfeast is gonna be ready soon, she wanted me to wake you up."

"Well then did you have to wake me up this way?" Asriel asks, crossing his arms and looking at me questioningly. "Nope! But it was way more funny this way." I reply with a mischevious smile. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh?"

"Yup, what're you gonna do about it big man?" I reply with a challenging tone. "Oh, it is so on!"

"Bring it."

~~~ Frisk POV  
It's been about five minutes since Chara went up to bring Asriel down. All of a sudden, I see both Chara and Asriel bolt down the stairs and jumping over the couch to reach for the cushions. They then proceed to start hitting each other with the cushions, laughing while doing so. "Alright children, enough playing around. Breakfast is ready." Mom says with a clap of her hands, which breaks up the fight between the two. As they lay down their arms, in this case their cushions, Chara and asriel join mom and I at the dining table for breakfast. Mom had made four sunny side up for us along with some toast, milk and bacon. Mom was the first to finish her breakfast, next was Chara, followed by me and Asriel finishing last. This time, it was Asriel's turn to wash the dishes. The four of us had come to an agreement that everyone should take turns washing the dishes, so we came up with a system to implement this. Every week, we would rotate who would be in charge of washing the dishes, who'd be in charge of the laundry and who are two in charge of keeping the house clean. This way, everyone is contributing in some way, making sure everyone has a part to play. This week, I was in charge of doing the laundry. While it may sound simple enough, actually doing the laundry is a lot harder than you'd expect it to be. After loading the dirty laundry into the washing machine, I have to set it to the correct settings before letting the machine do the work. Afterwards, I'll need to hang the clothes out to dry. If it rains, then I'm going to have to bring them all in. once the clothes are dry, I'll bring them in and iron them before placing them on the bed of the respectively person the clothing belongs to.

As I start the washing machine, I sit down on the living room couch and switch on the tv. While I was preoccupied with the tv, Chara snuck up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands before kissing me. It was only after their lips met mine that they were willing to remove their hands from my eyes, which allowed me to see that they were bending over the couch in order to kiss me. As sudden as the kiss start, it ended. Taking a quick glance around, it seemed that no one had seen us, whic was a good thing. I wasn't yet sure if I wanted others to find out about our relationship. Patting the spot next to me, I watch as Chara jumps gracefully over the couch and take a seat on the spot next to me. Flipping through the channels, I find one that's playing a movie and settle on watching it while waiting for the wahing machine to be done washing the dirty laundry.

The day passed by just like that. Nothing all that eventful happened really, it was just another normal day. Though there was a slight twist at the end. At about five in the afternoon, Sans called and asked to speak with mom. Strangely, mom walked into her room and locked the door behind her, which made the three of us very curious as to what they could be talking about with such secrecy. All three of us place our ear to the door in an attempt to listen in on their conversation, but it was to no avail. No matter how hard we tried, we just couldn't hear anything clearly through. We snuck away as quietly as we could before making our way to Asriel's room, which was the futhest room from mom's room, and locked the door. We hurdled together to discuss what we thought was going on between sans and mom. In the end, it was a unanimous agreement that Sans might be trying to ask mom to go on a date with him. The three of us weren't blind, we noticed how Sans seemed to act differently only around mom. While I was completely fine with the prospect of mom dating sans, Char and Asriel weren't as enthusiastic as I was. Mainly due to the fact that both of them still see Asgore as their father, but they're still willing to give Sans a chance.

Splitting up, we return to whatever each of us were doing prior to the call and pretend that nothing happened. Soon, the call ended and mom came out of her room to ask us if we'd be fine if she left the house from seven-thirty in the evening to approximately ten. We told her that we'd be fine on our own and that we'll be able to cook dinner by ourselves.

~~~ Toriel POV

Looking at myself once more using my vanity mirror, I check for any wrinkles in my clothes and that my make up has been put on nicely before stepping out of my room. Waving to my children, I walk to Grilbby's new tavern. Apparently, Grillby had recently expanded his tavern into both a tavern and a small restaurant. I was meeting Sans at the entrance of Grillby's. Soon enough, I saw Sans standing in front of Grillby's, dressed in a shirt with the design of a tuxedo on it as well as a black pair of pants. Though he still kept on his white socks and fluffy pink slippers. "Heyya Tori."

"Hello Sans."

"What do you say we go inside?" Sans asked with a wink. "Let's go then."

"Lady's first." Sans says, holding the door open for me. "Why thank you my good man." I reply, playing along with him. Walking in, we enter into the tavern area before walking off to the side and through some curtains to reach the restaurant side of Grillby's establishment. Following closely behind Sans, he led me outside to the back of the restaurant side and walked over to a circular table with two seats, a candle and a vase which contained a small but beautiful bouquet of flowers. Pulling out a chair for me, I take a seat and Sans pushes the chair in, with a little help of his magic, before taking the seat directly opposite of me. "So, did you ask for some help from Grillby for this?" I ask, pointing to the candle, flowers as well as all the other tables that were outside being empty. "Yup, took a little persuasion, but I managed." We took our menus and placed our orders before talking with each other. The things we talked about varied from simple things like how was our day to what was going on in our lives. When our food arrived, the two of us dug in. When were were both done with our food, Sans ordered some wine for the both of us. All of a sudden, I thought I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes to our left. Looking over, I see nothing out of the ordinary. Sans lifts up his right hand and out from the bushes levitates Frisk, Chara and Asriel with a blue outline around their body, which was Sans' unique SOUL ability. "Looks like we got ourselves some spectators." Says Sans.

~~~ Chara POV  
Well, this is it. Mom found out that we were watching her and Sans. The three of us are so dead...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, so those of you who follow my fanfic 'My shining Star', I screwed up. A LOT. I accidentally posted 'Our little Garden' instead of 'My shining Star', so I'm gonna focus on 'My shining Star' to catch the fanfic back up to speed.**  
 **Seeya next chapter!**

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	6. Apologies

Hello there, sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a new chapter. For those that want an explanation for my absence, continue reading. For those who just want to skip to when I tell you when I will continue posting chapters, skip to the paragraph that says [Skip until here].

I know what you're probably going to say. Silver, where the f**k have you been!? What the f**k have you been doing? Do you know how long you haven't posted a chapter for!?

For that, I'm sorry. Frankly, I know that all of you guys are still waiting for the new chapters to come out, but right now I want to explain why I have been missing for these few months. Don't worry, I'll keep this short.

Essentially, I just didn't felt like doing anything. It's not as if I felt lazy or anything like that, but rather, that I just couldn't feel anything. You see, I'm special in the fact that I sometimes disassociate myself from the rest of the world. Meaning, even if something tragic happened around me, I might not feel sad or devastated. Instead, all I'd feel would be something akin to emptiness. It's this disassociated personality of mine that made me not write anything for these past few months. I would keep telling myself that I had a story to get back to, that I had promises to keep, but each time I just felt . . . empty. No matter how many times I repeated to myself to come back to continue with the stories, I felt nothing. I just let life drag me along, mindlessly following in this turmoil of life. Until I eventually graduated, enrolled into my new school and started my new school life that I gave myself the strongest metaphorical slap to the face I could muster.

Right now, even if I'm still disassociating myself from my surroundings, I would still have to get up and start doing something about it, instead of letting myself be dragged around forever. So, I made up my mind and forced myself to sit down, think hard about what I've been doing and what I should be doing now.

[Skip until here]  
I'll read through all your comments, whether they are good or bad, encouraging or not, I will read them fully and accept them whole-heartedly. I'll continue with the 4 stories that I started. 'Come find me' , 'Three's a crowd' , 'Our little garden' and 'My shining star' . I won't update them today, but I promise to start by next week, Friday, 25 August. I'll continue with the schedule I wrote on my profile page.

Thank you for you time and all the patience you showed in waiting for the next chapter of my stories to come out and I look forward to my next message to you all.

Sincerely, Silverblaze2104

 _ **~Until our dreams fade to dust**_


	7. Schedule change

**Hello again, Silverblaze2104 here.**

 **So as I told you guys, I've read through all the reviews and decided that first of all, I have to change the schedule. Reason being, some are saying that the chapters could be better and after reading through them, I agree. But if I stick to the old schedule of 4 chapters a week, it just won't work out. So I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused.**

 **So with that in mind, I've changed my posting schedule for the 4 stories. I will post 2 chapter per week and will alternate which chapters are posted each week. So basically, I will post a chapter for 'Come find me' and 'My shining star' on week 1 and 3 of the month while 'Our little garden' and 'Three's a crowd' will be posted on week 2 and 4 of the month.**

 **This is too make sure that I can give you guys better quality content and note half-baked chapters that have the potential to be so much more. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.**

 ** _~Until our dreams fade to dust_**


End file.
